La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida
by Claudiabch
Summary: Bueno, Hermione esta a punto de empezar su ultimo año junto a sus inseparables amigasos Harry y Ron y su exnovio Draco, y su hija, Capitulo 5!
1. Default Chapter

_Holaaaaa aquí yo con otro fic q probablemente sea corto lo hise para no aburrirme de que ya empezaron las clases nuevamente jeje bueno q mas...._

**Cáp. 1:**

Hermione Granger, una chica de 16 años próxima a cumplir 17 años, se hallaba en su casa conversando con uno de sus mejores amigos Harry Potter

-Harry, recuerdas lo que te dije en el Hospital?

-Claro q si, y como ya te dije, lo prometido es deuda, y soy tu amigo por eso te voy a ayudar.

-Mira Harry, no quiero q te sientas presionado, sino quieres hacerlo solo dímelo.

-No Hermione, yo te voy a ayudar, no me siento presionado, tenlo por seguro.

Así se quedaron en silencio, unos minutos después escucharon un llanto:

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ay no ahí voy de nuevo-susurro Hermione.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, ya te acostumbraras.........--le dijo Harry.

-Eso espero-concluyo Hermione-eso espero.

Se paro y se dirigió a una habitación, donde se hallaba una cuna de un bebe, ella se acerco y la vio: Era su hija, su princesa, lo único q la alentaba a seguir adelante con su vida, tenia un problema: su piel era pálida, su cabello rubio-platino, unos ojos profundamente grises; ese era el problema: Se parecía a su padre.

La pequeña cuyo nombre era: Kimi lloraba a todo pulmón, tenia apenas 2 semanas de nacida, la semana siguiente entrarían a Hogwarts nuevamente. Por eso Hermione le había dicho a Harry que se hiciera pasar por el padre de la pequeña. Hasta que terminaran Hogwarts; y Harry acepto.

Por otro lado, en un lugar no muy lejano, se encontraba un chico de piel pálida, cabello rubio-platino y unos ojos profundamente grises. Se encontraba recostado en su cama sin ninguna preocupación, solo se preguntaba, porque Hermione se habia ido sin decirle nada? porque si su vida estaba marchando bien?. Siempre se formulaba preguntas q el no podia responder, preguntas que solo Hermione podia responder.......................

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

UNA SEMANA DESPUES...

-Vamos rápido, Harry; vamos a perder el tren....- Gritaba Hermione con Harry delante y Ron atrás. Ron, quien no entendia el porque ni Harry ni Hermione habian ido a su casa ese verano. Los seguia ensombrecido al ver a Hermione con una bebe en sus brazos.

Por ahí llegaba Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Crabb y Goyle.

Ya en el tren; Draco Malfoy se separo de sus amigos y se dispuso a buscar a Hermione

La encontro en un vagon junto a Harry, Ron y ... ¿un bebé? Bueno eso no le importaba ahora, entro rapidamente y le dijo a Hermione, : tenemos que hablar; Hermione lo miro y le dijo a Harry: Harry, cariño toma a la bebe.

Hermione se fue con Draco, y en el vagon se quedaron Harry y Ron:

¿Qué? Como? Se preguntaba Ron; Harry me puedes explicar q es lo que tu y Hermione ocultan??

Ron!!!!! Te puedes cayar la boca esto que te voy a decir no se lo digas a nadie entendido??

-- Mmmmmm de acuerdo pero y esa bb?

--Es la hija de Hermione; pero solo pocos alumnos se enteraran y los q lo hagan sabran q el padre soy yo.

--Pero Harry la bb no se parece a ti

--Claro! Porq no es mi hija

--q? como es eso???

--Ron. Esta peqña es hija de Hermione y su ex – novio tu ya sabes quien

--Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

--Efectivamente Ron pero nadie tiene q saberlo en Hogwarts la pequeña sera como la hermana de Hermione. Si alguno se llega a enterar de q es su hija pues diremos q el padre soy yo entiendes?

--A-a-algo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto afuera del vagon:

--Que quieres?—le pregunto sin mirarlo Hermione

--Que me expliques el porq te fuiste sin decir nada a?

--Ahhhh q porq me fui? Que porq me fui???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, vaya Draco como se nota q ya te olvidaste de todo no? Me fui porq te vi engañandome con la estupida de Parkinson los vi besuqueandose apasionadamente y...................---le pego una cachetada de inmediato.

D.Malfoy se agarro la cara y dijo

--y ese bebe de quien es?

--Para q quieres saber?, es mi hermana mis padres se fueron de viaje urgente no pueden viajar con mi hermana porq esta muy pequeña asi q la traje ok?

--Bueno y q hace Potter con la "chuky"

--que te importa? –Hermione se alejo y entro al vagon.

Mas tarde llegaron a Hogwart's

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la cena de inicio de curso Dumbledore aclaro que la pequeña Kimi era "la hermana de Hermione" luego empezó la cena y posteriormente todos fueron a sus dormitorios.

Asi transcurrio una semana, y un dia en clase de pociones:

--Como ya saben alumnos tienen q presentar el trabajo para.....Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! –Hermione se sonrojo y dijo: lo siento profesor tengo q salir---y salio corriendo hacia el baño con Kimi

D.Malfoy se escabullo por debajo de los sitios y se fue del aula. El notaba algo raro en Hermione, la veia mas rara no era como antes, era totalmente diferente...

Buaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La pequeña Kimi lloraba a mas no poder y Hermione supuso q tenia Hambre asi q empezo a darle de lactar.

Un chico entro corriendo al baño de mujeres y se quedo parado solo pudo decir: "no era tu hermana Granger"?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Holas Fin del Chapt jeje bueno espero q les aya gustado; gracias por leer ah y otra cosa mas Reviewsssssssssssssssssssss

****


	2. cap 2

Cáp. 2

La pequeña Kimi lloraba a mas no poder y Hermione supuso q tenia Hambre asi q empezo a darle de lactar.

Un chico entro corriendo al baño de mujeres y se quedo parado solo pudo decir: "no era tu hermana Granger"?

Hermione se quedo estatica no sabia que hacer o decir se lo penso bien y dijo: "No es algo que te importe Malfoy".

--A? Que no me importa?????!!!—que no me importa????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por Dios Granger estas engañando a toda la escuela y ahora q se la verdad no me importa? Ahora que puedo decirle a toda la escuela lo q esa "chuky" no es lo que tu dices que es.

--Aaaa no eso no ni de broma se lo diras a nadie-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

--Como puedes estar segura?

--Porque se que no eres tan malo y se que no lo haras.

--No lo hago si me dices de una vez por todas quien es esa "chuky"

-- Mmmmmmmmm. Esta bien, mejor a que lo sepas tu a que lo sepa todo el colegio pero esa "chuky" tiene su nombre y es Kimi ok?

--De acuerdo "--"

Bien como ya te abras dado cuenta Kimi es mi hija.

--Y su padre es...

--Harry-Termino Hermione.

--Bueno ya no tengo nada q decirte. Me voy—Asi se fue dejando a un D.Malfoy muy confuso.

--Hey!—Grito Draco

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió su camino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que demonios tenia q hacer Draco Malfoy en el baño de chicas!!!!!!!?????????? se iba recriminado Hermiones por el pasillo. Llego a su sala comun donde sus compañeras de curso le rogaban q les diese a Kimi y Hermione cedio. Luego subio al dormitorio de 7º curso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al dia siguiente Hermione se dirigia hacia el Gran Comedor cuando una mano la detuvo y la jalo hacia un lugar apartado del pasillo.

¿con que por eso me dejaste no?

--De que hablas?

--De la "chuky" por culpa de ella me dejaste no? Me engañaste con Harry luego quedaste embarazada y te alejaste de mi sin decir nada no?

--Hermione penso bien lo que iba decir y si de esa manera la dejaria en paz lo haria: Si por eso te fui infiel con Harry por eso te deje por Harry y Kimi deacuerdo???!!!!!

--Bien, bien, ya ves como yo tenia razon tu fuiste infiel hacia nuestro amor. Si no hubiera sido por ese "engendro sangre sucia malnacido..."

PLOF!!!!!!!!!—Hermione hizo lo q mas sabia hacer: "tirar cachetadas"

Oyeme bien Malfoy: Ja-Mas de los Ja-ma-ses vuel-vas a hablar asi de MI HIJA!!!!!!!!

Las chicas de 7º curso de Griffindor pasaban justo por ahí (n/a no se que haran ahí pero posiaca yo no las puse ehh jeje)

Y escucharon claramente dos ultimas palabras : MI HIJA!!!!!!

COMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????---Exclamaron las 4 chicas de 7º

Si-dijo Draco-si como lo oyen esta "chuky", esta "chuky que ustedes ven aquí es HIJA de su queridisima amiga Hermione y de el famosisimo Harry Potter —Dijo Draco a modo de burla.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo simplemente se fue a la sala común, no fue a desayunar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Hermione no habia probado bocado.

Toc toc toc—Sono la puerta.

--Adelante—susurro Hermione.

Entraron las 4 compañeras de 4to de Hermione y le dijeron:

--Hermione?

--Si?—contesto esta mirando al vacio.

--Podemos hablar contigo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holas aquí de nuevo con el segundo Cáp jeje mmm como les dije este es un fic corto y pues lo voy a hacer y terminar rapido ahora respuestas a Reviews:

Natty Malfoy: Hola, mmm pues el otro fic lo voy a seguir cuando termine este jeje y tu tambien actualiza. Bye

Zara Zabini: Probablemente eso sea en el 4to capitulo como digo este fic es corto. Byes

YRE: aquí esta la continuación. Byes


	3. cap3

_Holas aquí yo de nuevo bueno no nos hagamos rollo aquí las respuestas a Reviews:_

_**Leirenek :** Bueno lo mismo q tu ya quiero realizar ese Capitulo te prometo q esta entre el 3ro, 4to o 5to_

_**Saritamalfoy:** Lo mismo q va para Leirenek_

_**Xiaoyu:** igual a mi tb me encanta esa pareja_

_**Mariah Moriya:** ya ves q aquí lo sigo =)_

_**Herms Malfoy:** si claro q se tiene que enterar!!_

_Bueno ya no nos hagamos mas rollo ahora si el Cap 3 Arriba!:_

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Hermione no habia probado bocado.

Toc toc toc—Sono la puerta.

--Adelante—susurro Hermione.

Entraron las 4 compañeras de 4to de Hermione y le dijeron:

--Hermione?

--Si?—contesto esta mirando al vacio.

--Podemos hablar contigo?

--Claro, supongo q ya se de lo que me quieren hablar.

--Bueno Hermione nosotras creemos q esos son asuntos de tu vida privada, no queremos molestarte pero la verdad nos intriga saber si Kimi es tu hija o tu hermana—Hablo Parvati en representación de sus compañeras.

--De veras quieren saber la verdad?

--Si pero la verdadera verdad, porque a nosotras nos late que nos estas ocultando algo mas.

--Pues la verdad es q como ustedes ya saben Kimi es mi hija. —Puntualizo Hermione.

--Ya, pero... la pequeña no se parece a Harry.

--Eso es porque esta pequeña aun los bebes pequeños no se parecen a sus padres hasta que cumplen los 4 o 5 meses.—Hablo un poco nerviosa Hermione.

--Bueno.. solo estábamos opinando, ehhhhh ya nos vamos....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y como les dije que este fic va rápido:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

4 meses después:

La pequeña Kimi tiene 5 meses exactos y esta más hermosa que nunca. (N/A ya se imaginaran).

Para Hermione es cada vez mas difícil cuidar a Kimi, así que quiso tomarse un día libre para descansar, Y se fue al árbol q estaba junto al lago. Puso a Kimi en una silla para bebe (unas q son así como para carro) y mirando al lago se durmieron ambas.

2 horas después:

La pequeña Kimi se despertó y movía la sonaja q su mama le había dado, realizando un ruido ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, pero suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharon Parvati y Lavender.

Al verla a ella despierta y a Hermione dormida la cogieron y se pusieron a jugar un rato con ella. Ellas no la habían tenido tan cerca, y pues de lejos ellas pensaban q sus ojos eran verdes tirando a gris, pero la tenían casi pegada a su cara que notaron q sus ojos eran profundamente grises. Y su cabello no era castaño claro sino rubio-platino.

Hey Lavender—exclamo Parvati.

Que q pasa?—pregunto esta

Pues no te das cuenta?

De q?

Kimi tiene los ojos grises y su cabello es rubio platino. Sabes lo q significa eso??????

--mm q no se parece a Harry?

-Exacto bueno preguntemosle a Hermione ella nos tiene q sacar de dudas ahora o nunca, hace 4 meses obvio la pregunta, esta vez no lo hara.

-OK!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Hermione..—Trataban de levantarla.

Mmm q q pasa?—Dijo esta con un poco de sueño.

Necesitamos que nos saques de dudas porfavor.

Dudas? De q tienen dudas?

--Es sobre Kimi veras nos hemos dado cuenta de unos pequeños detalles y hemos declarado totalmente CONFIRMADO que Kimi no se parece a Harry.

--Porq dicen eso????—Hermione se puso nerviosa.

--Pues mira—agarraron a kimi debajo de los brazos (o sea una mano debajo de cada brazo de Kimi) y se la puso cara a cara con Hermione diciendo:

Mira! A quien se parece??

--Pues a mi y a..........Harry—dijo Hermione sospechando de lo que tramaban sus amigas.

--A ti, si, pero a Harry? A Harry? Mira Hermione dime que parecido tiene ella con Harry?

--Pues, pues ...--Pero no termino de hablar pues Lavender la interrumpio:

--En nada, disculpanos q te estemos hablando asi, pero es que esta claro q Kimi NO es HIJA de HARRY.

--Q tonterias hablan chicas claro q es hija de Harry—Hablo inmediatamente y ya se le estaban acabando las ideas.

--No Hermione, esta pequeña es hija de algun novio que hallas tenido: y tu solo has tenido de novio a: Ron a Malfoy y ahora Harry. Y Ron es pelirrojo y ojos azules, Harry de echo q no es y Malfoy es Platino rubio y ojos grises..—Pero se callo, el cerebro de Parvati funcionaba a toda maquina para luego decir--...un momento --Malfoy!.

--Que?—dijo lavender—que tiene Malfoy?

No te das cuenta le dijo Parvati a Lavender—sino me equivoco Kimi es hija de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy el ex-novio de Hermione, no es cierto Hermione?

--Ehh , chicas creo q debemos ir a la sala comun no les parece?

--A no Hermione no no no tu nos dices ahora SI o NO.?

--De acuerdo chicas –Respiro profundo para luego decir : SI –Luego se arrepintió de haberlo echo pues Parvati y Lavender empezaron a decir:

-NO!, pero el no lo sabe, porq no se lo dices?

-Porq no merece tener a Kimi a su lado por las cosas malas q hizo hace 1 año mas o menos. Cosas q no les dire chicas, pero porfavor no se lo digan a nadie.

--de acuerdo Hermione pero la proxima vez no nos engañes q ya sabes muy bien q nosotras igual siempre terminaremos descubriendo la verdad.

--Luego se fueron las tres, cuando estaban en el castillo Hermione se percato de algo y grito: Kimi!

-Que?????—le dijeron Parvati y Lavender

-Donde esta?—empezó Hermione q se estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba ya desesperándose.

-Q no la tienes tu??—le dijeron estas

-Claro q no ustedes la tenían donde la dejaron????—preguntaba rápidamente Hermione

-La dejamos junto a ti en el árbol--contestaron rápidamente estas

-Vamos para alla no puede haber llegado lejos—hablo Hermione empezando a dirigirse al árbol frente al lago. Pero cuando llego Kimi no estaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Holas!!! Que tal? Espero que bien. Bueno solo les puedo decir una cosa , **actualizare pronto**. Ah y otra cosa: **Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssss**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Lo se, hace siglos q no escribo para ser exactos hace mas o menos 5 meses, pero es q se vino mi cumpleaños, y todo el ajetreo de la fiesta después los exámenes finales y luego fiestas navidad y año nuevo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones :D y creo q es hora de actualizar:_

_(Ya se q fui mala en dejar a Kimi por ahí pues, pero La vida da sorpresas no?)_

-Vamos para alla no puede haber llegado lejos—hablo Hermione empezando a dirigirse al árbol frente al lago. Pero cuando llego Kimi no estaba... -Vamos para alla no puede haber llegado lejos—hablo Hermione empezando a dirigirse al árbol frente al lago. Pero cuando llego Kimi no estaba...

¡¡¡¡Tenemos que encontrarla!!!-Exclamaba Hermione, con desesperación

Iremos a avisarle a Harry y a Ron!—le dijeron las 2 chicas

Bueno vayan pero rapido por favor!!!!—A Hermione ya le caian lagrimas por el rostro.

Contraseña?

"Caramelo de Aji"

La puerta se abrio de golpe

Donde estan Harry y Ron?

--Ellos estan en la biblioteca—afirmo Fred

Las chicas salieron corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca

¿qué raro q harry y ron esten en la biblioteca no?—pregunto parvati a lavender

si, sera porq Hermione ya no les ayuda mucho, ademas q aprendan a hacer sus deberes solos no?

--Si

Harry , Ron!—exclamaron

Que pasa?—Dijo Harry—Porque hacen tanto escandalo?

Kimi!—Dijeron agitadas estas

Q paso con Kimi—hablo Ron

Se perdio, cerca al lago hace 10 minutos!—Hablo rapidamente Lavender

Qqqqq??????!!!!!!!!!!!!---Grito Harry

No hay q perder el tiempo chicos tenemos q ayudar a Hermione a buscarla ustedes busquen por los alrededores de el castillo, nosotras buscamos por adentro cerca al comedor y vestíbulo.

De acuerdo!—dijo Ron y se separaron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamos Draco desaste de esa niña ahora q no para de llorar!—Exclamaba Pansy—Para q quieres a la Hija de Granger??????

Es algo q no te importa Pansy—contesto Draco friamente

Sino lo haces tu lo hare yo!—Pansy le arrebato a Kimi de los brazos y se fue corriendo

Hey, espera q haces!—Grito Draco y fue corriendo tras ella.....

Crees q Kimi este adentro??—Pregunto Lavender

No lo se, tal vez alguien la llevo adentro de el castillo....

_--Sino lo haces tu lo hare yo!_

_--Hey, espera q haces!---Escucharon gritar a un chico_

Quien sera?—pregunto Parvati

Vamos a ver—le sugirió Lavender

Bueno vamos

Siguieron el grito y vieron a Draco Malfoy corriendo detrás de Pansy Parkinson. q iba con un bebe

Es Malfoy!!!—exclamo Lavender

Y mira a quien tiene Parkinson!!—le dijo Parvati

No puede ser es Kimi!!—Grito Lavender

Ve tu siguelos, yo ire a buscar a Hermione corre, siguelos—Le dijo Parvati a Lavender.

--De acuerdo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione!!!!!!!!!!---Grito Parvati lo mas fuerte q pudo

Hermione salió cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Parvati.

Hermione Kimi esta con Malfoy y Parkinson!---Exclamo Parvati

Queee????!!!!; q hacen ellos con ella???—Pregunto Hermione un poco exaltada

No lo se pero se dirigían lo mas arriba q podian del castillo, cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw

---Vamos no hay q perder tiempo, si algo le pasa a mi hija, no se lo perdonare a Malfoy!!—Decia Hermione

Cuando llegaron Pansy Parkinson, tenia Kimi cerca de un tinajon de agua

Q demonios vas a hacer?!!, detente ahora—le reprochaba Draco

Q no ves, ya estoy harto q me digas a diario, q por culpa de esta niña no sigas con

Hermione, si tanto odias a esta niña preferible q la veas muerta no?

Draco se quedo pensando.....

No eso nunca –grito Hermione

Granger???!!!—Pregunto Pansy—Que haces aquí???

Evitar q le hagas daño a mi hija—Grito Hermione—Pero se tapo la boca.

No te preocupes Granger, ya se q esta niña es tu hija.

Por eso, quiero ahogarla para q Draco deje de hablarme todo el dia de ti y de esta niña, asi terminas con Potter y ya, porq parece q para Draco esta niña le malogro la vida.—Hablaba rapidamente Pansy

Parvati y Lavender estaban con Harry y Ron.

Hermione se habia quedado muda, y Draco pensativo

Nadie en su sano juicio mataria a un bebe –Replico Hermione....

Bueno Voldemort quizo matarme a mi...—intervino Harry

Harry...., por favor no ayudes, q lo complicas mas—le reprocho Hermione.

Vaya, parece q la parejita no se lleva muy bien—opino satisfecho Draco.

Eso no te importa Malfoy, devuélveme a mi hija ahora—replico Hermione.

Pensándolo bien......creo q Pansy deberias hacer lo q vas a hacer—Dijo Malfoy

Pansy acerco a Kimi al tinajon y empezo a coloarla dentro de el agua helada.

No!—Grito Parvati.

No lo hagas—Dijo Lavender.

Porq? Si esta niña me malogro la vida desde q la conozco—reprocho Draco—Hundela Pansy.

No, Malfoy, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes matar a tu propia hija.........

_**Bueno, termine este capitulo, al fin Draco se entera q Kimi es su hija, ahora q dira?**_

_**Q explicación le dara Hermione?**_

_**Y q habra pasado con Kimi con medio cuerpo en agua helada??(n/a q mala soy TT)**_

_**Bueno, me despido Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo a Todos(as) ustedes....**_

_**Se despide tratando de actualizar :**_

_**Claudia F. Bastidas Ch.**_

REVIEWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSS P


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Holas , aquí de nuevo con el Capitulo 5 **_

Bueno agradecer a todas aquellas personas q se toman la delicadeza de dar unos 3 o 4 clics y teclear para enviarme un review P y a aquellas q se olvidaron o no les dio tiempo de enviar review, bueno me salgo de el tema. Ahora si continuando con el 5to capitulo:

No puedes matar a tu propia hija.......... Grito Parvati

Que???!!!!!!---Exclamaron Draco y Pansy q soltó a Kimi

Hermione fue corriendo al tinajon y saco de inmediato a Kimi q lloraba demasiado y estaba helada.

Hermione se puso nerviosa cuando escucho q Parvati le dijo a Draco q Kimi era su hija, y se fue con Harry y Kimi , a la enfermería, no queria hablar con Draco en ese momento.

Esto es una broma—Hablo Pansy

No lo puedo creer—se dijo asi mismo Draco q se habia quedado en una especie de shock con Petrificus Totalus.

No es una broma, es cierto lo q dice Parvati, Kimi es tu hija Malfoy, lamentablemente, esa bebe no tiene la culpa de tener un mal padre—Le dijo Ron a Draco.

Tu cállate Weasley, yo no sabia –Grito Draco.

Que es lo q no sabia señor Malfoy??—Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Eh... no es nada profesora, es solo que...—pero no pudo terminar pues Pansy le interrumpio

Se a creido lo q le a dicho Patil profesora—hablo Pansy cínicamente

Y q le a dicho Srta Patil?—hablo dirigiéndose a Parvati

No puedo decirlo profesora, es un secreto q tenemos con Hermione—Parvati dijo esto demasiado rapido

Tenemos?—interrumpio la profesora—quien mas sabe esto?—le pregunto a Lavender

Pues, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Malfoy, Parkinson Yo y creo q usted se enterara dentro de poco.

Enterarme de que Srta Brown?—pregunto la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndose a esta

De,.. de..—tartamudio Lavender, pero Pansy la interrumpio.

De que Kimi es hija de Granger profesora NO es su HERMANA—dijo Pansy recalcando estas palabras.

¿¿¿¿OO????—La profesora McGonagall se quedo con los ojos abiertos como llantas (n/a no por algo es profesora de transformaciones P)

Y eso no es todo—continuo Pansy,--tambien según dice Patil, es hija de mi amigo Draco.

¿¿¿¿OO???? Esto es una broma o q?—exclamo la profesora McGonagall.

Si no nos cree profesora—hablo Lavender—Hermione se fue con Harry y Ron a la enfermeria, debido a q Parkinson, hundio a Kimi en ese tinajon de agua HELADA—recalco mirando con odio a Pansy.

Es eso cierto?—pregunto la profesora a Pansy.

Pero..profesora es q ...—no pudo terminar la profesora.

Esto es el colmo sabe q puede ser expulsada de el colegio por tratar de matar a alguien, e incluso en el peor de los casos puede ir a Azkaban.

Pansy, se quedo helada, Azkaban era peor q la muerte—iremos a hablar con el director y el profesor Snape, el vera q hacer con usted.

Pansy se fue con McGonagall—q todavía no acababa de creer lo q sus alumnos le habían

dicho

···················································································································································

En la enfermeria:

Sra. Pomfrey, por favor abra la puerta. Gritaba Harry con Hermione detrás q tenia a Kimi envuelta en su tunica, aun llorando.

La Sra Pomfrey, abrio rapido y los dejo entrar.

Que pasa?, porq tocan asi—dijo un poco enojada.

Es Kimi Sra. Pomfrey, Parkinson la metio en un tinajon con agua helada.

Traela, y quitale toda la ropa mojada...tienes q traerle ropa seca, mientras tanto revisare a Kimi, y la llevare a temperatura normal.

De acuerdo...—dijo Hermione y se fue , dejando a Harry junto a Kimi.

···················································································································································

Tenia miedo, por dos razones:

Por su hija y por Draco, q le diria en cuanto la viera, y ella q explicación le daria?

Bueno el le habia engañado hace mas de un año. Pero igual Kimi era su hija, y quiza no debio negarsela, iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando topo con alguien.

···················································································································································

No podia creerlo, tenia una hija! Y con la persona q mas queria, pero como fue tan tonto para no darse cuenta antes, pero igual Hermione tenia q darle una explicación, no tenia porque negarle a su hija... sonrio al recordar q el la habia llamado _chuky, _bueno pues, q _sorpresas da la vida_, ahora esa _chuky_ resulto ser su hija, iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando topo con alguien..

···················································································································································

-Hermione...—Draco la miro y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla.

-Dra..Draco..—Hermione hablo despacio, sabia q habia hecho mal en negarle a Draco a su hija y a Kimi a su padre, pero con ira, por lo q quizo q le hagan a su hija.

Hermione porq nunca me lo dijiste???—Decia Draco un poco emocionado y un poco molesto.

Decirte q, q tu hija esta en la enfermeria helada como un muñeco!!! Por tu culpa!!!—Hermione grito no muy fuerte con los ojos empañados.

Entonces es cierto??—pregunto Draco.

Claro q es cierto!!!, como puedes pensar q yo te voy a engañar como tu lo hiciste???—seguía gritando Hermione.

Draco se sentia Bien, Kimi era su hija, pero ahora estaba mal, en la enfermeria, y tenia que ir a verla.

Hermione—dijo

Que?—pregunto esta un poco mas tranquila pues ya se había desahogado y desquitado

-Lo siento mucho, ya sabes por lo anterior y –diciendo esto la beso en los labios, sintiendo por fin después de mucho tiempo sus cálidos labios, ella no se lo impidio, tambio lo queria, queria estar con el y con su hija, queria tener su familia completa—gracias—le dijo Draco

El se dirigio a la enfermeria, mientras ella se dirigia a su habitación a llevar ropa para Kimi, se habia demorado demasiado asi q fue corriendo.

···················································································································································

Toc toc toc

Quien?—pregunto la sra Pomfrey

Yo—contesto Draco.

Ah Señor Malfoy

Puedo Pasar??

Claro, el señor Potter ya me conto TODO—Draco se puso un poco incomodo, ahí estaba Harry, y no queria verlo, el habia estado con su hija desde que nació, y eso le molestaba.

Entonces puedo ver a mi hija??—pregunto rapidamente.

Bueno....ella esta ni muy mal ni muy bien, la estamos llevando a su temperatura normal, estaba muy helada, pero, respiro regular agua, asi q le daremos una pocion, para q la elimine. Y supongo q ella estara bien dentro de unos 2 o 3 dias. La srta Granger ha ido a traer ropa para ponérsela en cuanto vuelva a su temperatura normal.

Bueno, pero puedo verla??

Bueno, pasa, pero trata de no levantarla.

Esta bien,... Draco entro a la habitación, hacia calor ahí, se acerco y la vio, estaba echada en una cama pequeña con un pañal y aun seguia helada, la vio bien, sonrio al notar q su cabello era idéntico al de el. Penso en cargarla, no sabia si debia hacerlo, pero lo hizo, después de todo no la iba a sacar de esa habitación.

La cargo en una manta blanca y la miro bien, en verdad era hermosa, y se parecia a Hermione, pero mas a el...

···················································································································································

Hermione llego corriendo a la enfermeria y paso rapidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Kimi, abrio la puerta y encontro a Draco con ella, se veia bien, después de todo parece q no todo seria malo...........

Holas!!, bueno hasta aquí esta el 5to capitulo, este es un poquitin mas largo q el otro, parece q todo se va a arreglar entre Hermione y Draco no?ç

Y que pasara con Pansy? Ira a Azkaban, la expulsaran del colegio o le pondran un castigo terrible? Ideas por favor....!!

_**Y Kimi esta bien, ahora como hara Draco para ganarse el cariño de su hija, q aunq es muy pequeña, ellos sienten y entienden todo lo q pasa. Quiza se lo gane muy rapido, aun no lo se, bueno ideaassssssss!!!! y comentarios y criticas acepto, P bueno me despido, tratando de actualizar, y con la cabeza sin muchas ideas:**_

_**Claudia F. Bastidas Ch.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, aquí de nuevo, voy a actualizar, milagro! Jjajajajaaj No q va, si si es un milagro pero en fin actualizo, bah, no les hago perder + el tiempo jajaja okas ,ahí va el cap 6 :**

Hermione llego corriendo a la enfermería y paso rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Kimi, abrió la puerta y encontró a Draco con ella, se veía bien, después de todo parece q no todo seria malo...

Draco—susurro.

Hermione-dijo el-en verdad es muy linda.

No tendría porque negarlo, es linda porque se parece a ti –Hermione dijo esto sin pensarlo, estaba embobada al ver a Draco con aire paternal – y a mi claro esta...

Claro, es mi hija, tiene mi sangre, mi piel, es una Malfoy –Dijo Draco sonriente

Ah, si en verdad es muy linda pero tendrías q conocerla muy a fondo para opinar, es una Malfoy y se lo toma muy en serio eh. Si la vieras—Dijo Hermione

En serio?—contesto Draco dejando a Kimi en la cama

-Si, mira Draco, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

--Como no esta claro, ahora vamos a vivir juntos con Kimi, y vamos a ser felices y cuando acabemos Hogwarts..

-No Draco, esto aun no esta claro, tenemos que hablar, pero no los 2, sino tenemos que hablar, tu Harry y yo

--Y porque con el?

-Draco, Harry me a apoyado mucho durante este tiempo, desde q me entere de mi estado, hasta hoy, es mas de un año Draco, para el no va a ser facil ... despedirse de Kimi...

--Vale, hablaremos con el pero dejame preguntarte algo

-Pregunta

--Cuando acabemos Hogwarts, iras a vivir conmigo?

-O.o mira Draco, eso aun no lo he pensado, pero si te dejare ver a Kimi de vez en cuando.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Harry ( H) Draco (Dr) Hermione (Hr)**

H: Hermione para que me has traido ?

Dr: Mira Potter, Hermione nos va a hablar sobre Kimi, ahora asi q no la vayasa interrumpir

Hr: Harry el tiene razon.

H: oh de acuerdo Hermione.

Hr: Bien , Harry se que esto va a ser difícil para ti pero habiendo enterado Draco de que Kimi es su hija , pues bien veras, tu , tu, la verdad Harry es q te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has dado durante este tiempo.

H: que quieres decir?. Que le vas a dar una oportunidad a este?...

Dr: Habla bien potter!

H: Hermione como , como es posible que puedas perdonar a alguien como este... es decir, q le des todo facil , en bandeja de oro, ah claro como es un Malfoy todo se le da en oro no?

Hr: no Harry ,es solo que yo lo amo, lo quiero con toda mi alma con todo mi ser con todas mis fuerzas, y porque es el padre de mi hija.

H: Hermione como es posible que aun lo ames, como si el ..., el te engaño.

Dr: Callate Potter!

Hr: Harry es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando lo vi hace un rato en la enfermería me enamore por segunda vez de el y...

Dr: Hermione tu sabes q yo tambien te amo y todo...

H: Hermione estas segura, de que este imbecil no te volvera a engañar de nuevo?

Dr: Claro que no Potter, te lo juro por mi madre que no engañare jamás a Hermione.

H: Hermione estas segura, y Kimi? Yo la vere?

Hr: Claro q si harry, podras ir a visitarme cuando quieras, yo tambien ire a visitarte.

Dr: Entonces Hermione saliendo de Hogwarts iras a vivir conmigo?

Hr: Si Draco!- y diciendo lo beso.

Harry se despidio y se fue dejando a la pareja.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy Parkinson:

Srta Parkinson –dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall muy enojada—usted es muy joven como para ir a azkaban, asi que ya tenemos un castigo para ud, saliendo de Hogwarts, ira al hospital San Mungo, y trabajara gratis por 5 años cuidando bebes.

Q? Cuidando bebes? Yo, profesora no por favor! No soy de cuidar bebes! Por favor.

Lo siento señorita Parkinson pero ya envie la carta a SanMungo y ellos estan muy agradecidos.

Noooooo!

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Han Pasado 2 años desde que salieron de Hogwarts, Kimi ya iba a cumplir 3 años, y Harry se iba a casar con Less (n/a lo acabo de inventar iba a poner Ginny pero naa es clásico eh jaja ). Ron estaba soltero y sin compromiso esperando lista.

Papá papá-dijo Kimi

Dime pequeña-le contesto Draco.

Papá quielo un cadamelo – le dijo Kimi mirándolo a los ojos.

--Enseguida te lo doy

Ah no Draco , no le des caramelos a Kimi sabes bien q le pueden hacer daño a sus dientes-hablo Hermione.

--Pelo mama mi papa siemple me da cadamelos

-Siempre!—Hermione asombrada

--Si, siemple desde q tengo 1, 2,3 4 , desde q tengo 1 año. D

-ehh Kimi , si me hicieras el favor de hacer silencio—susurro Draco a su hija

--Draco, esto no se va a quedar asi.—Dijo Hermione sarcasticamente

-Si si si si pedea pedea! Mama voy a llamad a tio haddy – Tioooo Haddyyyyyyyyyyy

Dimi chiquita—llego Harry corriendo.

--mama esta pedeando con papa, 10 libas a q gada mama

-O.o 10 a q gana tu padre eh.. uu! Ya perdi TT

--Draco te dije q no le dieras caramelos a Kimi.

-Pero amor si solo le doy 1 diario

--No vez q le puede hacer daño a sus dientes PLAF! –termino Hermione con un puñete en el estomago-(n/a a modo de broma)

--ehhhhh gadeeee gadeeeee, tio haddy mis 10 libas D

-A si toma toma—dijo harry dándole dos monedas

--No tio a mi no me engalas, aqui hay 2 monelas, y10 libras es en papedito.

-ehh si si, toma dijo Harry dándole 10 libras, eh Hermione quien le a enseñado a tu hija a diferenciar el dinero.

--Yo Harry—contesto Draco—para que ciertas personitas no la engañen

- Si pues ya me di cuenta.

--Papa papa quielo balney quielo balney.

----Ya ya espera hija , voy a conversar con tu tio Harry.

--Pelo papa quelo balney qelo baidar contigo—dijo Kimi caprichosamente.

---Eh Draco porque no bailas con tu hija antes de conversar?

----No , tengo q conversar contigo, Kimi baila con tu mama.

--No papa yo qelo baidar contigo ! (

---Draco baila con Kimi.

----oh de acuerdo, pero solo una canción

--D, ya baidamos madiposaaa

----Mariposa? Q es esooo

--Pon papa el dilco, ya baida, madiposaa madipossa vueda sin palal papa baidaaaaa, sadtaaa sadtaaaa.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de un largo baile, Hermione Draco Ron Harry y Kimi se fueron a cenar y luego Harry y Ron se fueron.

Muchos años después Kimi tenia 11 años, fue a Hogwarts, y fue Slytherin si que tenia mucho de Malfoy eh.

Hermione y Draco tuvieron otro bebe, llamado Dylan que ahora tenia 6 años, y Harry y Less una hija llamada Lilian, de 6 años tambien

Asi pues la vida de estos chicos transcurrio de lo mas normal, y no hubo discusiones, ni pleitos en sus vidas, y fueron felices x 100pre..

FIN

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Waa un final de muerte... parece un cuento de hadas jajaj, es lo mas q pude hacer chicas, la verdad , no tenia muxa inspiración (, a sido lo mejor q e podido,gracias hasta aquí este fic gracias gracias )**

**Atte: Claudia Fiorella BCh.**


End file.
